The Unforguettable
by Angelvilbishi
Summary: Bella has arrived in Forks her new Home Town, She has a phisical Attraction towards Jacob but hits a sexual Dilemma as she meets her so called Dark Angel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to you all**

**This is my very first Fan Fiction Ever I have writing other story's before but none of them Fan Fiction so Here goes nothing I hope you like it , it's my first so go easy on me.**

**Thanks to all of the people reading this each One of you is very Special.**

**Note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story they all belong to Stephanie Meyer and her brilliant mind I just borrowed them for a while.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Unforgettable **

**BPOV**

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon I had just waken up from what I could call my daily nap I had just recently moved to forks a cold place as hell may I say , but this really didn't bother me due to the fact that I would give my mother Renee some alone time with her recently new husband Phil , my mother is a delightful person I must say but when she has that horny face on her it was a Go sign a look that said please , please get out of the house, I would always laugh when she gave me that face but then again I understood even though at age 18 and still a virgin I understood what she needed but that didn't change the fact that I had nothing to do.

All my life I was alone by alone I don't mean I didn't have people who cared about me, by alone I mean I didn't have friends but this never bothered me since I'm the quiet type listening to instrumental songs reading and daydreaming so I was ok , but it bothered me when my mother wanted me out and I had no were to go.

That's when I decided I would move to Forks the wettest place I have ever fucking seen , ok it bothered me a little, but I would free my mother from me a while and bargain myself to my dad, Charlie or Chief Swan as some might call him , my dad was like me , quiet liked being alone watching a game or just enjoy some fishing he has friends but he rather be a solo type.

So tomorrow I would start school , what would I do, I hate being the new kid in town. Latter that day Charlie called me downstairs he said he had something for me , a truck it was old fashion but I loved it, he introduced me to Billy Black long time friend and Jacob Black I remembered him I used to kick his ass at mud pies.

**By the way Jacob is already a wolf so he has that big body , the heat, beautiful smile just the complete package. **

My dad Walked in to the house with billy while me and Jacob stood outside.

Jacob would just stare and smile , and as was gonna say something he cut me off.

You look good bella, different than when you were little, he chuckled as he finished speaking

Well I am 18 now Jacob no longer 4 or 5

Yeah that's true…

So do you like your new truck , I now its kind off old but it runs very well I checked it and fixed parts of it myself, wanna go for a ride?

Man he had a beautiful smile that was the first thing I thought when I saw him I was staring at him over and over usually I wouldn't go for big muscular guys but he made my day warm and it was freezing outside not even that made him wear a shirt only a pair of jeans , I wondered thinking of how beautiful he was and remembered seeing my reflection in a mirror man was I ugly at least beside him I was .

Hello Bella! I saw a hand wave suddenly in my face

Huh? Oh Jacob sorry sorry ..

What were you thinking about

No tshirt….huh what did I just say no tshirt I meant omg your so hot without a t-shirt but my and my dumm ass retard answer no tshirt what an ass I am .

Suddenly Jacob caught my sight and suddenly ..Ohh it bothers you I don't wear a t-shirt,, sorry its just something I have gotten used to ill get one and put it on , I couldn't even say no when he had already retrieved one from the car that he had arrived in.

Fuck im a totall idiot, but I was probably drooling so better off with shirt than no shirt , me and my head trying to emend things it sucked I liked his bare chest.

Well are we going for a ride?

Yes , yes let's go , just let me grab my jacket, I went to the house got a jacket and screamed at Charlie . Going to try my truck with Jacob.

All I heard was …Score!!!!!!!

I guess the home team had scored.. I passed the front door trying to get to my truck were Jacob was standing next to it and as soon as I gotten down the stairs I was on the floor.

Only I could fall in front of someone I thought was totally hot, I was embarrassed

Bella , are you ok ?

Yeah im ok, but a complete moron I thought to my self

Jacob was in front of me with his hands around my waist picking me up , god he was so strong,

Are you ok ? …he asked

But I didn't answer I couldn't answer my head was in his hot chest it felt so good he was so warm even though he was wearing a t-shirt I laid there for a while and he didn't say anything suddenly he sighed and that broke me of, I slipt under his arms and stared I was so ,so embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Had I just really done that I stared at him and he just smiled I felt completely embarrassed how can he be smiling.

Suddenly the silence was broken.

So you like my body

Omg did he really just said that I repeated it in my head like a thousand time ,  
So do you like my body? X1000 I was silent I couldn't even answer and then it hit me, yeah that's why am a virgin because I can't say what I think I had come to forks with the idea of losing my virginity and having as much sex as I could I know that makes me sound like a slut but I didn't care because I knew that once I would start college I wasn't going to have an opportunity I m not smart enough so having time for a boyfriend was most likely never to happen , so this was my opportunity , I stared at Jacob and smiled.

Yes ,( oh my god did I just say yes.)

Yes I like your body I think its really nice and hot. Did that really come out of my mouth I coulden't believe it.

**JPOV**

She went running inside her house to get her jacket in that short time I remembered her , how she was when she was little I remember once asking her to be my bride we were only 5 but I still asked her, how I remembered that I had no idea.

Did she remember I had no clue , she was sp Beautiful whitest skin I have ever seen big brown eyes and of course the her shy way of being she was always like that ever since little.

I heard the door shut and that caught my attention , Bella was running down her stairs , man did she look good her hair was down and it made wavy moves as she run her hair was something I always liked im not that into blondes I like brunets , her hair was sort off a chocolate brown but with a few lighter tones, I was thought her hair matched my skin even though she is as white as a cloud, well sort off.

She was running to get to me , and suddenly she fell I could have catch her but my suddenly getting there when I was clearly a few pastes away was not normal , my father had told me that I had to act normal, even though I knew I was , I wasn't completely normal or free .

So I let her fall , I saw a sudden wetness in her eye , that must of hurt and Bella even though she seems maybe a little tough has always been quite sensitive, I quickly went to pick her up she hold me and stayed buried in my chest I didn't want to pull her away , all I did was stand there and smell her hair, unconsciously I smelled her hair and my chest moved by my breath and she snapped out of my arms.

All she did was stare at me over and over again what was she thinking?

It was silent I had no idea whats so ever of what to say

And me with my twisted humor as always , suddenly my lips moved and out came

So , you like my body?

I would have hit myself but that would make me look like and idiot actually like a complete asshole after what I just asked.

I stared at her smiling, but she didn't know that was an embarrassed smile, or atleast I hope so .

The suddenly she said Yes

I just stared at her thinking what next to say , I was astonish , were had this attitude come from and the she added …. Yes I like your body I think its really nice and hot

I felt myself harden a little as she said that , she was so beautiful and she thought I was hot , I blushed and said let's go , that way once seated in the car I hope my hard on would go away and she didn't notice.

**BPOV**

I had just told Jacob I thought he was hot, what was into me I didn't know but I felt a small relief as I said it, I had actually gotten the balls witch I don't have to tell him that.

She suddenly blushed and then said ,Let's go

We both touch the drivers door.

Oh , you can drive Jacob that way I see and learn, you must be a great teacher.

What the fuck , now I'm flirting with him , how did I flirt? Did I do it well? Did I flirt at all? I had no idea

I sat next to him and he started the truck

So where are we going?

How about we go to my reservation down to "La Push" there is a beach there

Ok. Let's go

I was suddenly staring at him, he looked back once in a while but didn't make me stop staring at him

He suddenly asked what?

I couldn't answer instead I just sat on my knees staring at him , he had this look on his face , he was charming but he was still wondering what I was doing, and I had no idea but I still proceeded.

I combed his hair back to his ear and the gave him a kiss in the cheek. He suddenly hit the brake and I almost went flying out the window except something grabbed a hole of me it was Jacob arms, he stared into my eyes and I could feel my red face as he saw.

What was that for?

I bit my lower lip and trying to change the subject I said, When I said no shirt back at my house it didn't mean that I was uncomfortable I just was sort of babbling of how good you looked without your shirt.

His eyes suddenly got wider , what had I just say, I was a complete ass.

He suddenly took his arms away from me and I felt sad

But then I saw him grab his shirt and take it off

He just stared and asked, like this?

My face was red again I loved his body and his warmth even though I was never that close to him expect when he helped me up when I fell , he was beautiful

He suddenly grabbed me by the waist , I didn't know what to expect , as he laid a kiss on my lips a very soft but tender kiss suddenly the kiss got deeper I could feel his hot breath in me, suddenly he carried me and sat me in his lap , staring at the road as if I were driving but he was under me.

He gently whispered, I 'll show you how to drive a truck , you just manage the steering wheel .

I felt excited his words made my body tremble in a way It has never before, and then I felt something under me, he was hard, I was a virgin , but I did know a hard on when I felt it under me, he hit the gas and we were driving.

He slowly whispered ill take you to a sweet little place I like I was trying not to close my eyes with his sweet words and kept my eye on the road.

**JPOV**

We were driving to go to la push , Bella wouldn't stop staring at me, did I look like a freak was I that big no there is no possible way, why would she stare at me

I felt kind of awkward and saw her too a couple of time's she suddenly sat on her knees staring at me, what was she thinking. I felt her touch my hair and sort of comb it, was my hair in a mess, I had really long hair sort off like a girl and I always took care of it but just the usual wash comb did it look bad?

She placed it behind my ear and then she kissed my cheek , and I hit the brake , why I had done that I had no idea but thankfully I had great reflexes and was able to catch her before she flew out the front glass.

I stared at her maybe for half a minute and then asked what was that for?

What kind of idiotic person ask that ohh yeah me.!

Instead of kissing her I ask her why , that was the dumbest move ever , so I stared and waited for her answer.

She suddenly told me she liked me without my shirt on , I was already hard once and her telling me that didn't help at all, instead of hiding it I decided to take my shirt of.

I could see her face as she was turning a light color pink then red, she was embarrassed or harassed at that moment I didn't care I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently but then she sighed and open her mouth a bit and I took that as an invitation , I kissed deeply and decided to stop either that or make her mine at the side of a road so I separated my lips from her grabbing her and sitting her on top of me , I was hard as hell I wish she didn't notice but the again how would she not.

I whispered in her ear ill show you how to drive your truck and you manage the steering wheel

I felt how suddenly her body trembled was she excited oh man how I wanted to know.

I let her drive and I just used the gas and brake, I was in heaven

Even though I wasn't doing nothing to her just having her sitting there on top of me was the best feeling ever, I suddenly decided that I would make a move I gently pushed her hair to a side and kissed her neck I felt how she suddenly jumped at this. So I stopped what was she thinking she was so quiet .

Bella…?

Yeah Jacob

Are you ok?

Yes , you just took me by surprised , its not that I don't like it, I was just focusing on the road.

She was talking so low I suddenly heard her say, Can I have another

Another? Did she wan't me to kiss her again , so I pulled her hair to a side kissing along her neck.

She gave me soft moans and I knew she liked it, I kissed her over and over again I felt how she moved her head back as I kissed her , she loved it and so did I.

Suddenly something felt wrong… **JACOB HIT THE BRAKE~!**

**So do they crash , do they die, in a moment of hotness do one of them get hurt.**

**Read next chapter I hope you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Heat**

**BPOV**

I was on top of Jacob not being able to think I just stared at the road I was son nervous what was I going to do , suddenly I felt Jacob move my hair, and place a kiss in my neck , I jumped but not because I was scared just by the fact that he had caught me by surprise.

I stayed silently hopping he would do it again but by the fact that I had sorta jumped when he did I doubt he do it again.

I suddenly heard him calling me I felt a sudden chill up my spine.

Are you ok?

Am I ok I was great and excited, so all I could tell him was yes, you just took me by suprise its not that I don't like it, I was just focusing on the road.

I was mumbling and then I said can I have another, that was stupid of me I should have demanded it , yeah like I ever would.

But it seemed like he heard me because he started kissing me again I suddenly threw my head back from the feeling and as I looked forward.

JACOB HIT THE BRAKE!

I closed my eyes terrified great teens killed cause of death : hot ass hell I could read the headline in my head, I suddenly opened my eyes when I felt someone holding my chest.

Jacob…?

Bella are you ok?

Yes , then he suddenly let go realizing where he had his hands.

Owww sorry

Its ok

What happened?

Why did you tell me to brake?

Well, I think we hit something, im not sure .

Jacob got out of the car and saw there was a wolf I could see it , I was so scared

Jacob get in the car!

The wolf just stared at him and it seemed like Jacob said something and it ran off

Was I crazy

He got in the car ….Are you ok ?..yeah…but there was a wolf and what , why didn't it….never mind

Bella , relax the wolf is gone ,he turned the truck on , let's go to my special place.

He was still taking me , I felt so akward.

Were here , he said a few minutes later

How did we get there I had no idea , I was lost in my thoughts.

It was beautiful we were some where in the woods but in high ground near la push we could se the crystal clear water.

I saw Jacob and he was just there staring at me , I suddenly wanted to speak up, but I coulden't.

Bella..? can I kiss you

M e like the moron that I am all I did was nod.

He pulled me and sat me again on top of him but this time I was facing him , he then grabbed my face and started kissing me, it felt so good and I was mainly laid on top of his warm chest we kissed for what seemed like hours I suddenly was gripping his hair without noticing.

He left my lips and started kissing me neck continuing to my collar bone.

Man did this feel good, I felt him harden as I pulled his hair. I suddenly left out a little gasp, and was trying to unbutton my shirt but I couldn't I was shaking.

Bella…

Yes Jacob , are you sure you want to do this?

Yes I want to

Bella aren't you a virgin

I suddenly felt embarrassed

Yes Jacob I am

And are you sure you want me to …you know

All I could do was nod

He quickly lifted me up and sat me beside him.

He said to move over so he was in front of just the dashboard and not the steering wheel .

He slowly whispered…Bella im going to make you feel so good.

I shivered a little as he said that. I was sat down with my legs across directly in his direction , I saw him as he slowly grab me by the waist and kissed me he sat me again looking at the window.

He whispered: Don't worry no one can see us, we are pretty far.

I was on top of him he was kissing my neck as suddenly I felt him unzipping my pants he slowly put one of his hands in them and under my underwear I moaned a little.

Bella you are so wet…is it because of me?

I could only barely answer but I managed to say yes,

He stroke me gently over and over again and then got rougher all I did was moan it felt so good I felt him slowly touching my clit making circles as if it was a drawing paper, I was no sexual human but I knew my parts and his.

MMmmmm Jacob

Do you like that Bella?

Yes, I felt how Jacob was hard inside his pants he was that way because of me I couldn't help but smile a bit. And then he was playing at my entrance I fell so wet and it was because of him, suddenly I felt one of his fingers flip in and then another, he was stroking me..

Off fuck!

That's not a good word you know that Bella

Sorry Jacob it's just that I and ….i was…

Shhhh its ok I like when you use it , it makes me harder, there he had said it, just with the idea of making him hard, I came.

He slowly removed his fingers and told me to lift my hips, as I did he pulled my pants down I was completely naked well from the waist down and I was embarrassed, he probably knew by know that I was hairless of course he felt it.

That was all Renee doing she had decided on waking and took me along so Phil thought we were shopping and got myself to do it to , that was the first person who had ever seen my vagina, the waxing lady , and of course a few when I was a baby , but this don't count.

Jacob didn't say anything he just stared, I was feeling so shy and suddenly he said.

You know pink is a nice color he suddenly giggled I turned pink of embarrassment.

He sat me beside him with nothing but my t-shirt half open he suddenly removed his pants and his boxers, all I could do was stare.

He was huge , or at least of what I heard or seen you know tv , internet, well he was.

You like what you see?

I suddenly realized I was 100% staring, I turned Red.

Come hear Bella.

Err Jacob

Yeah?

Condom?...yeah I think I have one let me see , he didn't

Fuck we were screwed.

Im sorry Bella

No its ok

Maybe next time, this was so so …ahhhh I wanted it all I was mentally ready

Shit shit…and then it hit me , my wallet

I reached down on the car floor to get my jeans almost hitting myself with a boy shall we call it toy, im so stupid with Jacobs dick

He laughed at the face I made. I look into my jeans looking for my wallet as I opened them , there they were two new condoms, apparently Renee knew I was gonna get some, she was cool with that subject.

I lay out my hand giving them to Jacob , he threw me a big grin, he put it on, the first thing I thought was , it's the same as putting it on a banana.

He carried me and I was on top of him .

Are you ready Bella?

I nodded , he lift me up slowly sliding himself in my , I felt as the head of his dick entered I felt a tear come down my face.

Bella , why are you crying ill stop

No no! don't stop look its my first time so its going to hurt a little you know that.

He continued and he was in me, he knew I couldn't move at least not yet so he grabbed me and laid me on the car seat he was on top of me, he pressed on me sledding each bit in and then out.

Fuck. Fuck. Apparently I had learned a knew word..fuck

Yes Bella you like how I feel In you

Jacob you are so warm

And so are you, ok I mean your hot

He giggled a little when I said that .

In and out in and out

Jacob don't stop im not planning on it.

He kept on going I kissed him harder and harder, I loved this , it was my first time but I loved doing this with him , it was great and his heat on top of me made it better because I was no fan of the cold.

MMMmmm Bella

I think im going to

Aghh me too , Jacob . fuck shit …fuck

My cell phone was ringing and he was going to answer it

No Don't , and he continued tapping me harder and harder

Jaccccoobbb..

We both came together he was on top of me and I was falling a sleep of the hotness of his body.

Ok ok I hope you like so far so Bella had her first time and it was not with Edward…let's see how it goes latter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

Did this really just happen?

Bella is so beautiful this is more than I could ever imagine , she was mine really mine

Or did she just want to have some fun, my mind was wandering all over why had she done this then again she was the one who made the first move, I had no idea what to think She was under me sleeping she fell so warm even though I knew I was way hotter due to the changes I've gone threw

I wanted to feel her body all of it on me , not sexually I just wanted her to lay on me , but how could I move her without waking up

So I took the chance we still have time due to the fact that our Folks were still eating and probably there is still more time till the game is over so if she wakes up while we move I will embrace her and kiss her and if she doesn't then I would lay her on top of me.

So that's the plan, I picked her up slowly , she was so fragile and so white she was beautiful she was of course still fully naked when did I manage to take her shirt and bra of I had no idea, I just stared at her for a while before moving her she was as white as snow on a winter day her skin virgin not a mark on it except a few Beauty spots a flower never been touch how corny was I for thinking like that.

But the fact was that I was a Virgin too, would I ever tell her this I don't know. For a girl this is a pretty but for a guy mmm it still was great I thank Embry and Quil for making me watch sex videos all though this was nothing like this I moved how I felt right.

After staring at her a while I lifted her up hoping she wouldn't wake up I laid my self on the seat and her on top of me she suddenly shivered, she was cold, so I hold tighter making her warm with the heat of my body , I was a body heater and I loved every part of it, I suddenly felt my eyes closing the atmosphere was perfect and I had my porcelain doll with me.

**BPOV**

I had a dream were I moved with my dad to the town of Forks the coldest and wettest place In the world or at least that's what I thought , I had arrived and everyone were in swimsuit, everyone in town walked barely naked like It was Miami Beach on a Common hot day, as I arrived and started sweating It was so hot, and the I heard Charlie calling me and when I moved my sight to find him there he was wearing a Speedo.

What the fuck? I woke up opening my eyes and realize I was sweating why was it so hot, and the I knew Jacobs body mostly around me I felt hot and it was freezing outside, I didn't move I was comfortable even though I was sweating I suddenly remembered the dream I was just having , why was everyone wearing swimsuits and then I knew that my dream had connected with the hot tempeture I was feeling but seeing Charlie in a Speedo I suddenly started laughing really hard that was a funny image and yet one I didn't want to see, I felt my body move as I laughed and I tried to stop I couldn't.

What's so funny?

I had woken up Jacob what an idiot I was , and then I realized I was still laughing.

I used this as an excuse for him to let go of me and started getting dress.

Bella?

Yeah Jacob

Why are you getting dress?

Its kind off late

Yeah your right

So what were you laughing at?

Its stupid

C'mon tell me .

We'll ill tell you two words : Charlie/Speedo

He just stared at me and I kept on laughing

Hahahahaha….you saw Charlie in a Speedo , when?

It's nothing just forget it

Get dress Charlie is probably wondering what were doing?

Bella…. I suddenly felt his lips on mine I was now fully dress and he was nude I blushed again

Thank you Jacob , now get dressed I laughed

Yes Ma'm!

He dressed so quickly I had no idea how he did that

Take me to Charlie please

You want to leave so fast

Are you scared of me Bella?

No its not that its just that , my stomach grumbled , I hope he didn't hear that

Suddenly he was laughing

What?

Bella….are you hungry?

I was so embarrassed of course its normal but still

Yes..

Ok let's go get something to eat ,

were do you want to go ?

Charlie's … I feel like cooking ill make you food

You can cook Jacob ?

No….but ill try

I imagined Jacob cooking I wondered how he would do it , and I imagined him naked in a apron

Yeah I was loosing it

Ok let's go

The drive I felt like an eternity but 15 minutes latter we were at a Charlie's

I opened the door and head Charlie and Billy

Hey Bells , Jacob…you guys took long

Jacob whispered in my ear: Speedo

We both stared at each other and started laughing, it was great he was my friend , a friend with benefits maybe he was beautiful and nice , maybe we could be something more.

Charlie : Hello earth to Bella!

Ohh dad we just walk threw the beach at la push , catching up

Charlie: Cool

Jacob: Charlie I'm gonna cook for Bella you don't mind right?

Charlie: You cook?

Not really im gonna try

Bella: Im cooking , c'mon Jacob

I cooked my famous pork in a blanket , it took quite a while but being there with Jacob was fun we talked about books music tv, he even asked me to go cliff diving, I was scared to death but made up making a date to cliff dive.

Food was ready I went to give some to Charlie and Billy and was about to sit with Jacob and he said, Let's eat in the back of you truck, I'll take a blanket , It was night time we drove to just a little opening in the road and ate talking our guts out.

So Bella?

Yeah

Ermm I wanted to ask you something?

Yes.. why did you kiss me in the truck? I mean the first time

Was he really asking me this ? I was suddenly blushing

Its because well I like you Jacob even though I only saw you like today I've known you for some years and plus you beautiful and I don't know what got to me and I just wanted to kiss you and well I don't know and so you suddenly kissed me back and well I was happy , I was babbling, well you know im not a slut but you are so hot and nice and understanding I just wanted to my body wanted to and I felt so horny when I was sitting on top of you driving and well I wanted you so I didn't say no. and I ..I

And a sudden tear was down my cheek

Bella don't cry? Do you regret it?

No…Then why are you crying?

I'm embarrassed that's all

He laughed, because you think I'm hot?...im kidding Bella its ok I think you really hot too… I like your white skin and your beautiful brown eyes and I love you hair the way it smells I can't really describe the smell but I definitely love it .

Thanks Jacob…we were kissing again when we heard a wolf haul

What was that?

Bella I got to go

Where are you going?

I remembered I have to go to a friends house its really close

Ill take you

No that's ok , go home and get some sleep remember that tomorrow is your first day a class

When will I see you ?....Jacob

Soon Bella Soon , I wont be far but I have class tomorrow to and My dad is making do some things

I got to go Bella

Bye , Love you

He kissed me and left

Why had he left , was he uncomfortable with me , did he regret what we did ? what did I do wrong?

Wait did he just say bye Love you

Jacob loves me , how is that possible? Do I love him I thought for a second, I did but was it the same love. I will be thinking about this all night and tomorrow I have school

I got in my truck driving to Charlie's house

I arrived and he was lifting the plates

Hey Charlie were is Billy ?

He had to leave , he suddenly felt tired

And Jacob?

He left too

Im going to bed.

Night Dad…Night Bells

What was going on why did they both suddenly leave I hope nothing bad has happened to someone the knew, when would I see Jacob again? What is this new feeling do I love him the same way, I felt my eyes suddenly closing leaving my mind blank.

**So what will happen? Why did Jacob suddenly leave Bella?**

**Did Bella feel the same way as Jacob feels for her?**

**Tomorrow new day at new school, thing Bella is hating , so what will happen next?**

**Hope you like so far , if you feel like you have and idea that you would like to share with me , please do .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dark Angel**

**BPOV**

JACOB JACOB!

I was suddenly awake I realized it was a new day a new fresh start , yeah like life really works that way

I had no sleep what so ever I thought all night of what had happened with Jacob such as the fact as I slept with him as him running of

Ohhhmyygod I was a one night stand or like a one day stand, could it be?

Naa Jacob isn't like that, time to go to school ahhh this was going to suck

I got dressed quickly grabbed a cereal bar and I was out the door headed to school in my new or new old truck shall we say I arrived and the parking lot was full I decided to just put my iPod on and ignore everything

"Play"

Silent night, let me sleep away these memories within  
sacrifices of purities are turning into sins  
And this judgment day is growing near  
And this confession is killing me again

This beautiful tragedy is crashing into me  
This dying destiny

So now you lay yourself down in this grave with shattered eyes  
Beautiful melodies to try and wash away the lies  
And this judgement day is growing near  
And this confession is killing me again

This beautiful tragedy, is crashing into me  
This dying destiny, take me away  
This beautiful tragedy, come crashing into me  
This dying destiny

Everything was so Loud everyone laughed and played , the first thing on my mind was ohh great I get to be the new emo kid

Whatever

I got to my class and Mr. Medina announced my arrival

Ladies and Gentlemen Miss Isabella Swan, she is new at our school so please be nice to her

Isabella…Just Bella

Ok…Bella please take a seat next to ,

WHO?

The boy over there and he pointed out

Then the next thing I knew I was staring at him

He stared back and took out his tongue, huh was I suddenly in second grade again

I sat down beside him , Hi Im bella

Yeah whatever!

Sorry !

Did I do something to bother you, ermm

Its Edward u know like E of Elephant , D of DINO, W of Wizard ,A of Amazing, R as Rapido you know like fast in Spanish and D of Dinamic…

Ok ….Im Bella

You already said that

Why is he being so mean god was he totally hot and I felt attracted to him just by seing him physically and Sexually , yeah I knew that know since im not a virgin

Well im sorry Mr. Elephant who is half dino who aparantly a wizard who is both fast and dynamic.

He threw out a big laugh

Mr. Cullen are you going to pay attention or must I send you to the office?

Sorry Mr. Medina , Bella made me laugh

Oh is that so maybe Bella would like to share the joke

No , its ok Mr. Medina sorry

Edward kept laughing but really low

Real nice Edward…putting me out there…you're so mean

Admit it Bella…you like me

Suddenly my mouth feel open at his words

He grabbed a hold of my chin and closed it

You don't want any Insects in your mouth do you?

Anyways welcome to Fork's High….Isabella Swan

It's Bella… Claro Claro Isabella

You speak Spanish?

I speak several Languages

How many?

About 12 … English , Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Russian

I stared at him how could he speak so much he is barely what 17… when he was suddenly at the 6th language he stopped as he have said something he wasn't supposed too

Continue Edward

Uhhh You know what Isabella its none of your business… You and your big nose!

The bell rang and he ran out

Whatthefuck? What is his problem I didn't even do anything to him, first he treated me like shit then he starts being nice and the suddenly his a douche all over again

He was dark, he was a dark Angel

He was beautiful handsome and seem like a nice guys to everyone except me, what is his problem I would confront him and ask

School had ended and I was at home, hoping Jacob would call me, would he , or did he just didn't care about me I was devastated

I went to bed to relax a little I was exhausted since I barely slept the night before

Before I knew I was waking up all covered in sweat

I had dreamed about Edward we were at school and I confronted him while he was running alone in the gym like he needed any exercise he was running around the gym I only stared and he smiled at me and stoped

What do you want Isabella?

It's Bella! Why are you such a dick I barely know you and here you are treating me like im some piece of shit, I was nothing but nice to you or at least I tried.

We was suddenly on top of me hovered over me I felt his breath and sweat so close

So Im a dick now?

Yes you are

Get off me Edward!

Why?

Beacause I said so

Make me

Edward get off get off, HELP!

Why are you screaming the school is closed its only you and me

He was so close I had no idea what to do so I just stand there and then he whispered into my ear

Hay Isabella en el lio que te has metido

Fuck i wish i knew Spanish

He suddenly kissed me I felt his breath in my mouth he put his hand behind my neck and kissed me over and over again

He started to take off his shirt, his chest was so beautiful

Isabella…I won't you he whispered

I couldn't say no , why couldn't I say no , a soft moan had left from my mouth he suddenly was going to take my shirt off, and then I woke up

Screaming FUCK!

Bella are you ok?

Yeah Charlie sorry I had a nightmare

There is no need for that Vocabulary , you know?

Yes Charlie sorry… come on down we should get something to eat

I grabbed my coat and went with Charlie to a little restaurant

We ate silently not saying a word

Why did I have that dream, Edward was nothing but a douche to me , yet I wanted him to touch me I wanted to be his what the hell was my problem, was I that stupid

Charlie was eating silently well then of course he had his eyes on the tv of the restaurant watching a game

Charlie?

Yeah Bells

Im gonna listen to some music while I eat ok

Sure thing Honey

Maybe that would take my mind of things

"Play"

Oh it's so hot and I need some air  
And boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there  
Its not complicated, we're just syncopated  
We can read each others minds  
One love

united  
Two bodies synchronizing  
Don't even need to touch me

Baby just, breathe on me  
Baby just, breathe on me  
We don't need to touch  
Just breathe

Shit

"Next"

Im too sexy for my shirt

Tooo sexyyyy

Uhh stupid iPod

Whats wrong honey?

The battery is dead

Ohh ok

So I ate silently trying to count how many times I chew anything but not to think of him


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Desire and Pain

EPOV

I got to my house practically slamming the door or destroying would be the correct word, That brat! That brown eyes beautiful and wonderful smelling brat I needed to get her out of my head I want her I want her so badly why can't she be mind ill make her mine

I sat at my piano just playing around with notes I was furious I wanted her so badly but would I hurt her I didn't know what to do

I was lost in my thoughts when I sensed Carlise my pretend father beside me

What's wrong Edward?.

It's nothing, Ed your obviously furious about something , because im going to have to repair that door because you sort off broke it

Im sorry Carlise its just that

There is this new girl in School her name is Isabella and I want her , I want her so bad ive always been able to control myself around humans I want her she has to be mine.

You have to be careful Edward don't let anything bad happen , I started hitting the keyboard of my piano hard calm down Edward calm down !

Carlise im going out , ill be back later , and so there I was pulling my way threw the forest looking for food I thirsted blood even though it was not animal the blood I wanted but still I hunted. After hours of feeding my self I couldn't stop thinking of Bella or Isabella I liked bugging her with her name, her beautiful skin her gorgeous eyes , I wanted her but the I realized that other than just wanting her blood I wanted her more like a woman , to kiss her and make her mine I wanted her, but I couldn't have her cause she was human , after hours in the forest I then noticed I was at Bella's house I was following her scent , I entered her room she was a sleep mid day nap , I would kill her to taste her blood and not have her torture me but I couldn't and I wouldn't I was staring at her she was beautiful and hour or so had passed she was dreaming or having a nightmare I was not sure , she started moaning in her sleep, I could do Is stare was she torturing me doing such noise.

The next thing I knew I was on top of her not letting my body crush her but I could feel her warmness so close I wanted a kiss just a kiss and as I was about to she moaned Edward.

I pulled away from her, she was thinking of me , something good something bad, it sounded so sweet and sort off horny the way she said my name, I could have waken her up and taken her but I would probably loose control and end up killing her what should I do.

I heard someone enter the house so I ran away, what was I thinking was I crazy , maybe if so I wanted her and I would make her mine, I would speak to Carlise if she ever felt the same way I would and I wouldn't hesitate if she wants to that is.

I would be nice to her be myself I would not be the douche I was before.

**NEXT DAY! CLASS**

**EPOV**

I had arrived rather late to class and not because I fell asleep, if only I could sleep no it was because I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, her Smile her smell, even her angry face, I had to make everything alright.

I sat in my normal seat hopping and wishing she would too.

Time pass and she didn't came

12 minutes and: Excuse me

Bella its only your second day of class

Yes I know im sorry , very well take a seat

She looked so furious when she caught my eye

Hello Bella she looked at me fiercely …I thought you were going to call me Isabella

I was but I decided not to, look im sorry for being such a douche yesterday I was having a bad day

Is it that time of the month Edward? I could only laugh so … I would like to introduce my self formally of course I am Edward…Edward Cullen

Pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen I am Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella

OK…you can call me Edward

I wanted to ask you something Bella..yes?

What kind of perfume do you use? You smell delicious

I could see how my question made her blush she was gorgeous and that made me want her even more

Bella? Oh sorry Edward actually I think its maybe just my shampoo im really not into the whole famous perfumes or anything like that.

Well maybe its your natural scent.

**BPOV**

Was this the same guy I met yesterday no it couldn't be, he was being so nice and he said I smelled good I couldn't help but to blush when he did , he was gorgeous , I was so dumb to answer maybe its my shampoo

Well maybe its your natural scent… did I really smell good I had no idea

The day had not gone as planed for starters I totally woke up late and couldn't find one single pair of jeans and it was freezing were the hell were all my clothes

I managed to fine a skirt it was a simple black skirt but it was cold but still I wore it so here I was on my way to school in a skirt with converse and a red sweatshirt , I might as well gone in my pajama I was never the type who cared about looks but I didn't dress as if no one see me either

SO I enter class late and there is Edward I was ready to attack him , but suddenly he was nice

After he told me I smelled good and all we sat there in silence and I felt his hand on my leg I couldn't help but jump out of my seat I immediately sat back down

Sorry Bella, its ok Edward

Bella I want to tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone , you swear?

Yes I swear, ok ill wait for you by my car we are going somewhere

Ok…the day flew by and the next thing I knew I was by Edward

Get in

Ok….Bella….IM A VAMPIRE

What? Edward Halloween is still 3 months away

Bella IM A REAL VAMPIRE

Prove it…ok give me your hand

So…cold

Ok so you're cold

Bella have you ever seen me eat?...no not really …well ok because I don't

The next thing I know we were in Port Angels Edward took me to the biggest building there

We were at the roof

Ill prove it to you Bella

Edward what are you doing? Get off of there

He jumped…Omg EDDDWWWWWWWAAAARRRRDDDDDD…

Yes Bella? …holly shit how did you bu…t ..I saw you jump and…what ..you jumped

I told you Bella, the next thing I knew he was kissing me he's delicious breath inside my mouth Edward …his hands inside my skirt …Bella I want you even though I just met you I know I love you…Edward I love you to his hands

Bella Aren't you Afraid?

Just answer me one thing Edward …Are you going to eat me?

NO! we don't eat humans…..We?... my hole family are Vampires

Rinnnnnnnggg Rinnnnnnnnnnngggggg (Bella's Cellphone)

Hello….

Bella There has been an Accident…

What? What happened?

You need to come to the police station as soon as possible

Ok ..im kind off far ill be there in 20 or 25 minutes, but tell me whats wrong

Bella just get here …ok….click

Was that Charlie?

No it was an officer that works with him, he says there has been an accident he sounded like he was crying.

Is it your mom? No Renee is probably still at the airport she was coming today

Let's go Bella….

20 or 25 minutes later…………………

Officer

Bella you're here…. Bella im going to need you to sit down

Im fine whatever it is please just tell me …is Charlie ok?

I saw his eyes suddenly were wet as about to cry

For some reason I fell to the floor my knees hitting the ice cold marvel , I still didn't know what It was but something felt wrong seriously wrong

Im sorry Bella but Charlie has passed away , he was in an accident the car flipped 2 times and caught fire we weren't able to save him, there was someone with him but most of her body was burnt so we can't recognize who she is, she clearly isn't someone from town we would know who it is.

My heart broke I felt it , im dead my father was gone and the woman beside him was probably my mother why had this happen to me , maybe I could have prevented it, its my fault there dead I had pushed Renee buttons making her to come here and I had barely been in Forks 3 days I was home sick , what was I thinking.

Let me se the body Officer , I barely was able to speak the few word I did, Edward took my arm immediately as I said that .

Follow me Bella

A body bag a black body bag well two actually I felt like I was in some kind of a harrow movies seeing the ones I love dead and soon becoming a dead person two, this had officially killed me

The zipper was pulled down and there was my mother burned , this couldn't be any worse, what I thought was going to be my special day being with Edward became a disaster, I broke down Edward Grabbing me by the waist.

Officer…yes Bella?

Im going home, ill do the service tomorrow at night…good bye

I sounded like a Robot and that was what I had become lost my loved family and my broken heart shuddered I was not going to be able to live like this I was not going to live like this.

Edward took me home and took me to my bed , I cried on his shoulder for almost four hours until I was able to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Shuddered Heart**

**EPOV**

I had told Bella all about me being a Vampire she had accepted it so quietly and not scared at all I was amazed I was kissing her at a rooftop I felt more happy than I have ever been in my long life.

Her phone rang….

Next thing I knew we were at the local police department, Charlie her father had passed away she broke down when they told her that and I was too shocked to catch next thing I knew we were at the morgue in the same place, and her mother was the unidentified body what could I do I can't revive them , they were already dead, I wanted to cry but of course I couldn't all I could do was support Bella.

I took her home and she fell asleep she mumbled how she didn't want to be in Forks anymore , she wanted to Bolt, I could do that with her but she would regret it later.

I laid her on her bed slowly as she was a sleep I managed to make some calls I gathered all the people she knew in Forks and called Phil Renee husband he already knew what happened I had prepared anything I know she wasn't going to be able to do that herself , so I arranged it , I also called Jacob who I knew was Bella's Best friend for what I could tell and I knew he was a werewolf, he agreed to come with his father of course being Charlie's best friend.

It was know 7 am and Bella was still asleep , I was wandering in her house looking at photos of when she was little I couldn't help to giggle but suddenly frown at what was going on.

I suddenly heard something moves upstairs she was awake and suddenly she started screaming she was Petrified and had a knife close to her wrists

Bella…NO!

I took the knife from her, what are you doing?

Edward all my family is dead and I want to be dead to I have no reason for living

I suddenly felt my heart hurt , was that possible I didn't know but something hurt but I just listen

I mean I have you Edward but you will get bored of me and then abandon me I will be all alone again , and and…she didn't cry but she was scared I could see it in her eyes.\

Bella…I will never ever abandon you because….I love you

And I know that maybe that's hard to believe and you don't but I do Love you

I feel like I've known you forever I do love you.

I….Love you too Edward

I couldn't help but feel some happiness but I was mostly sad and furious for her , she had not deserved this, she was good.

Edward…I have to get up , I need to get the service ready

Just stay here Bella everything is ready all you have to do is show up.

But how….who..you?

Yes I managed everything so just rest ok

No ….i can't sleep anymore Edward too many nightmares…if I could go without sleeping ever I would be better off.

Was she tempting me?

Im going to take a bath, I let her go as she went towards the bathroom , I suddenly heard her crying and screaming

I was so worried she would try something stupid again, so I got myself into the bathroom I sat in the toilet just listening to her , sobbing, crying, screaming, she suddenly said my name and I answered…like some kind of puppy I said yes, she opened the shower door and stared at me I could have left but I couldn't leave her alone , she came out of the shower , she was beautiful pale white skin, curvy yet not exaggerated body , she smelled delicious perky breast and then I looked down the most beautiful masterpiece created there just staring at me , I felt flushed but its not like I could show it since I don't blush.

She sat in my lap bare naked and hugged me whispering to my ear: Thank you Edward you will make a great husband some day ,she then took my hand and motioned me to stand up.

Ed… would you take a bath with me?

I knew she didn't mean sexually as in sex she just wanted me to hold her bare naked under hot steamy water.

I couldn't say no and so there I was starting to take my clothes of while she motioned me towards the shower, she hold me tightly under the hot water did she not feel cold with my ice cold body I has no idea what to expect, she suddenly started crying and I knew she felt alone I hold her as strong as human can be hold crushing her in my chest she suddenly stared at me and got on her toes to kiss me, her kiss was sweet it was sad but it was delicious I wanted her forever I wanted her only for me, as she parted I told her, Forever, I will be forever by your side, she suddenly smiled a little bit and kissed me again this was perfect well not due the circumstances but holding her there was like nothing else existed.

**BPOV**

Edward had stopped me from committing suicide witch I can't believe I even considered , Charlie always said to me: Bella my work is something hard and Dangerous if something happens to me or Renee you must move on you must be strong, death is something that eventually comes and if our times comes you must accept it and be strong, don't be sad cause you'll make me sad…ok Bells?

I could still feel as he was going to give me that speech again and that's when I decided I wouldn't cry anymore, I decided to take a bath and started remember all the things I've been threw with Renee and Charlie, I broke down again and cried, I promised I wouldn't cry so I mad this cry the hardest and last one I would ever have, I screamed and kicked and hit myself over and over and after a while in a sob I said Edward …to my surprised he answered he was sitting down on the toilet seat looking out for me.

How long had he been there?

I had no idea

I opened my shower and stared at him and remembered what he told me… he has said that he loved me was it possible for someone you know for short time love you.

And the I felt my heart I knew I love him

I wanted him here with me not in a let's have sex way but just in a hold me tight. I remembered he told me last night about him being a vampire

But I didn't care I loved him, so I took the courage and stepped out of the shower bare naked I was never really fan of my naked body but I thought it was ok, he stared at me all over I could see him start from my head to my shoulders as he stopped a while in my breast continuing down starring at my so called vagina it was nice and bare, courtesy of Miss Renee I felt sort of sad when I remembered her but I would not cry.

He continued going down until he saw my feet I had no idea what to do , and next thing I knew I was sitting on top of him, I told him thanks and that he would be a great husband some day but what I wanted to say was you'll be my great husband some day.

I got up and pulled him towards the shower, he took his clothes off and next thing I knew he was holding me naked under the steamy water, he did not feel cold he felt just right.

Could I be happy again…was it even possible without Renee and Charlie, the service was soon and I was still in the shower with Edward..

Bella?

Yes

We have to go , we have to get changed for the service

No, I mean just a while more, Bella we can't

Get dressed ill be back before your ready to go with you.

I was in a towel in my room as was he , his chest look beautiful as the sunlight hit him

Edward your like Diamonds.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong (someone was at the door) I was going to get it but Edward beat me to it but I was beside him before he opened it , we were both in towels what would whoever who is outside think, I didn't care.

Hi Bella

Ohh hi Jacob, ermmm this is Edward

Why are you with him? And why are you both in towels? BELLA?

Well Jacob , Edward is he's my . Edward is my boyfriend and he was just comforting me.

I saw how his face suddenly frowned down more than it already was.

Bella….did I mean nothing to you?

Jacob….you are my best Friend…and I love you but im not in love with you.

Besides when the service is over , im leaving Forks and I can't separate you from your family.

What about him Bella?

You will separate Edward From his

That's his choice Jacob

Then shouldn't I Take mine

Its different, How Bella?

Because I am In Love with him

Please Jacob , Its ok Bella I will always be here for you if you need me thank you Jacob

And by the way Bella….Im moving too

Im going to Asia …study Abroad

Wow that's great Jacob

Well I got to go , get ready for the service

I smiled at him, wow your smiling even though what happened

Im not made of stone Jacob and im glad we are ok. Plus Charlie told me to not hold things back to move on and smile, he will be taking care of me.

I wan't no tears in the service just smiles. He didn't live long but what he lived he was happy so smile ok , and tell everyone this isn't a goodbye this is a see you later and a celebration that he and my mother Renee have gone to a better life.

Ok…Jacob

He only hugged me while I grabbed my towel so it wouldn't fall

He let go of me and gave me a salut…I CAPTAIN!

I giggled a little

I got to get dressed

Bye

OK….see you later

Edward go to your house and get dressed soon the celebration will start and tell all your family to come , well if they feel comfortable and tell them that they are officially adopted.

Adopted Bella?

Yes Adopted. They are my new family , no one can replace my family so there not replacement there additions, and give this to Alice.

What is it? It's a necklace I wanted to give her because it would match the way she is

Bella? Yes? Do you even know Alice I don't remember introducing you.

Yes I know her I met her before I met you, she is really sweet and I met Jasper who looks like he's suffering, I know Emmet too he hugged me and welcomed me to Forks High…I think Rosalie Hates me and well Carlise is famous around forks.

Am I missing someone?

Esme….ohh I don't know her, you'll introduce me right?

Yes Bella I most definitely will

Edward ….can you fly?

What…im not superman Bella

Why ?

I was wondering if you could fly me to Port Angels

I have nothing black to wear, and I think a black dress would be the best

We could drive its three hours more till the service….celebration Edward

No , I don't feel like sitting in a car.

Ill see what I find I got to have something.

Bella put a pair of jeans and a shirt ill take you to my place. Alice must have something to fit you. He was taking me to his vampire family house I wasn't yet I was excited.

Would his family be nice or would they want to eat me, what if Rosalie attacked me and killed me I would be part of the service a.k.a celebration too.

Suddenly had my face in his hand as he landed a sweet kiss. Don't worry Bella we don't Bite

Humans at least, you will be very very safe, and my family will absolutely adore you, Alice is excited to see you

And how do you know? Ohhh I forgot to tell you I can read minds. Except yours

**Well I hope you like it so far …ok I killed Charlie and Renee but it goes on,.,,hope you enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Living the Moment

EPOV

I held Bella tightly as I started running to my house Cullen's Crib as Emmet would call it , I could have taken my car but that would take more time and I wouldn't be able to hold this beauty of mine on my back I lifted her she was freaking empty I mean she wasn't hard to carry AT ALL!

I was running threw the forest and I felt Bella's grip get tighter: Are you ok Bella?

Yeah im fine Edward…I suddenly felt a pair of hot lips behind my neck sweet tender lips

I rotated Bella and she in front of me , I kept on running at full speed.

Edward!...yes Bella?

Your going to crash , you can't see with me in front of you

Don't worry Bella I know the way perfectly ive been to your house a few times

She just stared at me, Damn did I love her she was perfect I felt complete just by holding her he beautiful brown eyes stared at me and her chocolate redish hair moved beautifully with the wind she had some bags under her eyes from not really being able to sleep but still she was beautiful she was mine.

I suddenly felt her getting closer and closer, she kissed my neck that made me moan a little

Edward? Did you just moan?

Yes… she started kissing me again in my neck as she got to my ear and sucked on it so tenderly she then draw my jaw with her fingers and grabbed my face with her hot hands and she pressed her lips against mine, she tasted so good I opened my mouth a little wanting to feel her breath wanting to feel her every sense she took this as an invitation she put her tongue into my mouth I couldn't help but to flavor her as I did the same I drew her lips with my tongue , Man did I want her

For some reason I could never loose control with Bella even though I am extremely strong I could never hurt her I loved her plus all the yoga class Esme put me threw had me like a fucking Pansy… Emet bothered me because of that he said I didn't take advantage of my strength I was more a speed type.

I was still running and Bella kissed me passionately, she then started rubbing my back as she did so , I felt myself harden I desired her so badly and I imagined her in the shower her beautiful body turned a light reddish color , somehow in the shower I was not harden I couldn't knowing she was so devastated but here we were me running and her kissing me and rubbing my back I couldn't help myself I felt her leap as she felt my hard rising cock.

I suddenly put her down… whats wrong Edward?

Nothing…were here

OHHH…

**BPOV**

We were at Edwards house it was beautiful a tall house two stories and mostly glassed wall It was nothing like I imagined it , I never imagined a cave but neither did I imagine this.

Out came a little bouncing girl …She hugged me really hard…_Aliceican'tbreath…_

Oh yeah sorry Bella I'm just so so happy to see you, how have you been?

Ok yes…cool…hey can I like have my necklace know? Please pretty please please

How did you know about that?

Oh its just that I got this wicked talent that I can see the future well sort off

SOOOO….can I have it?

Bella….yeah… I mean yes Alice here you go I hope you like it.

The necklace was simple and I imagine it fitting her beautifully it was a silver necklace with a shooting star pendant she was always shooting and bouncing up and down so I thought it was perfect for her but she was far to beautiful for it.

Ohhmyygod…Bella I love it thank you so much…my first present from my best friend.,,,

I have something for you too… Alice you didn't have too

She smiled at me saying I KNOW I JUST WANTED TOO…

Ok let me have it… she pulled out a tiny box….she kneeled in front of me

Alice what are you doing?

Proposing BELLA….

What! Edward and I said at the same time…

I leaned down to her and kissed her lips…SORRY Alice but that's all you ever get from me, im sorry but you see Im Straight your beautiful don't get me wrong but im into guys plus im Inlove with Edward…

She started laughing her ass off…. Bella thank you for that kiss it was actually Delicious you taste really good..

ALICE WHAT THE FUCK….both Jasper and Edward said …

Can you guys let me finish?.... it was a nice kiss and you taste really good but Bella….Im Straight too and im mad over heels for that guy she pointed at Jasper…

So know im going to propose…. I just stared I was all confused she opened the box and kneeled in front of me …I saw this beautiful ring and it said BFF. It was white gold and had a tiny stone

Isabella Swan, ever since the day I met you I liked you  
you're such a great person , I like how you smile, and like that you don't really care of your appearance and don't get me wrong your beautiful and I would love having you as my best friend and sister , I will love you for ever and I will always be there to help you, And take you shopping and tell you about sex toys and much more, SO Isabella Swan will you accept this ring in true sign of friendship and love….

I giggled Alice was so weird but in an Awesome way she rocked, why wouldn't I take her hand in full friendship…I would fucking love too. I never had a BFF and she would be a great one.

Alice…..I Isabella Swan will Fucking Love to be your BFF….

YAY…she started bouncing up and down. She rocked and then she paused in front of me, she grabbed my face and kissed me….

Im straight too…and that's all your getting….she giggled and ran to Jasper jumping into his arms….she gave him a tender kiss, and said don't be Jealous im yours

Im not jealous Alice…. What you're not?

Nop…then why are you all edgy?

Do yor really want to know Alice?....yes….tell me….IM….im…..Turned ON!

I never heard Jasper speak much until this day…. I mean omg Alice you kissed Bella of course I was jealous but I was ohh so turned on ..imaging you with another women I don't know …

And Bella….yes Jasper….You're freaking hot…

WHAT THE FUCK JASPER? …Edward said outload…

Fuck …Let me finish…. Bella you're fucking hot but Alice is mine and mine only , and other from this day I will never ever imagined you with Alice because you're my family and that would be wrong… so if you excuse me im going to take Alice to my bedroom and take my hard on cock and fuck her and love her multiple times….

TOO MUCH INFORMATION: Emmet said getting down the stairs… we were all still out front…

I blushed at everything Jasper said and tried to hide it…I couldn't

Emmet grabbed me fiercely and saw my ring….ahh Alice ringed you already..Bella you're screwed…..I HEARD THAT EMMET….Alice screamed from inside..

Ok let's go ….Emmet grabbed me and pull me off my feet my face in his chest…

What are you doing my lovely brother? Edward mumbled clearly mad I barely heard him

Im taking Bella….were …Inside DUHHHH. Are you stupid?

Ok …. We were inside and Emmet let go of me…Rosalie suddenly hugged me… I was scared…

IM SORRY ROSALIE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU….

What! Shut up Bella….i just wanted to say sorry for you're lost…

Ohhh I see thanks Rosalie

Esme came out or atleast I asummed it was her and lift me up she was small but strong….she hel me tight…Thank you for Addopting us, we love you and welcome to the family….

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen… no Edward said …its Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Masen

I felt dizzy was he like proposing or what…

Esme can I have ny girlfriend back I haven't been able to hold her, Alice made out with her and Emmet harassed her when he got to her in front of the house…

Esme put me down…Alice made out with her?

Ill explain latter Mother…. I love when you say that Edward…Carlise was not so far

Hey Bella…Hi Carlise

I'd hug you but Anthony seems like he is about to explode…

Anthony?.... Edward…

That's you second name?..yes Bella

Omg I love it

**EPOV **

Well we got to my house and everything suddenly turned weird I mean more weird than my life usually is…Alice proposed to Bella, at first I was clueless for some reason I couldn't read her mind, was It possible that she learned how to block me out….Fuck I hope not.

And the she kissed …I could feel my cock twitch I was about to cum in my pants… no Down Boy….That's my sister but seeing Bella kiss another girl was fucking hot and then Jasper blabbing all the things he wanted to do to Alice…. I saw her blush and my hard on got harder I wanted her not just to fuck her but to love her to make her mine…

I while passed since she met everyone we were in the music room I just stared at her she said nothing, she walked to the piano , she sit down and started pressing keys it had no rhythm what so ever…. She took a deep breath , closed her eyes and started playing it was beautiful I had never heard such a beautiful sound it was magical, she could play the piano I felt even more turned on the piano had always been one of the things I mostly love It was my fucking art and she knew how to play.

I suddenly recognized the rhythm she was playing Claire de Lune…. I imagined her under the moon naked and me in my piano playing while she danced… I the sat beside her and played with her her smile was beautiful she stared at me while she played, suddenly she stoped but I continued she kissed me passionately and I felt complete I stopped playing and took my mouth to hers once more it was the most tender delicious lips ever.

Edward…yes Bella…why did you say my name is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Masen I just stared in her eyes.

Because Bella you are part of my family and most importantly a par of me… and when you said to Alice you were in love with me that made me complete I was the happiest guy ever….

We started kissing tongue tracing lips, lips being bitten, Bella liked to bite and I loved it, we were there in the middle of the room kissing as we heard a foot bang on the floor.

Alice go away…im sorry Edward but we have to get Bella Dressed or we wont make it to the serv…. I mean celebration.

I knew she was right I took Bella in my arms and walked to Alice slowly putting her down on her feet.

Go get ready Bella…it will be over soon…she just smiled…she said she wouldn't cry but I wasn't sure if that was possible but she managed, she and Alice got upstairs as Esme came to the music room

She hold me tightly and kissed my cheek…..

Esme?.....Edward you are in love aren't you?

Yes I am , I love her so much and Esme its not even her being human its just that I completely fucking love her, she grabbed my hand ans smacked it.

Edward you know very well curse words are not a loud inside the house unless its under sex having moments. I giggled Esme rocked even though none of us were really related , Alice and Rosalie were my sisters, an Emmet and Jasper were my brother and best friends and Carlise and Esme my parents.

I waited for her to be ready I was all watched up and in a black suit just staring at my piano remembering the beautiful moment that had just occurred… I was head over heels for her not that I would ever wear heels well unless she asked me too , I would do anything and everything for her, she was now and always my world.

I started playing my piano . Twilight by Carter Burwell

This song reminded me of Bella, her beautiful self her beautiful smile and how strong she was, not even if she suffered would she cried. And if she did I would be there for her.

I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't turn a tender kiss lay on my head, my eyes closed. And I heard the sweetest voice….**I LOVE YOU.**

**So like what do you think, I hope you like it I wanted to have every sense in this from humor to hotness to silly to sad to happy to love, well everything I actually really enjoyed writing this one , I wasn't sure how it would turn out but so far I like it…so please Comment Review Fav…thanks love you all**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Completely Yours

BPOV

I Had stared at the beautiful piano forever I wanted to play it the sound of each key calmed me , I was sort off happy with my new adopted family but I felt sort off empty without my parents but I would not let it affect me .

I startled to the piano I knew Edward was staring at me but I didn't care no one ever knew I could play piano not even Renee or Charlie I had learned around the age 15 there was this beautiful music teacher and I loved how he made me feel I felt like a loved daughter I knew Charlie loved me really well but since he was separated from Renee I never saw him much

This teacher who I called baldy he was not bold at all I was just stupid he had show me that I could give my emotions threw music or shut them out as well this fascinated me he has shown me every key I was no expert Mozart was fierce and I had problems with keeping my fingers in flow motion but I was pretty good, or at least I thought I had never had a piano but I would skip off to a music store now and then and the owner let me play it for free.

He was offered to give me a beautiful big piano he said I could work at the shop and pay for it, but I couldn't I wanted my small tiny talent to be a secret.

I sat at the big black piano it was so beautiful is started playing Claire de lune… Edward shortly joined me and plaid a soft slow melody that went beautifully with what I was playing I suddenly stopped and kissed him I sat in his lap, he tasted so good I loved the way he felt I loved the way he looked, talked , walked, smiled, stared , I loved him.

He suddenly stopped as he moved his hands to my hips straddling me as we both kiss I never want to be apart of him my mind screamed….EDWARD DON'T EVER LEAVE ME.

As suddenly we heard a thud in the floor…it was Alice

Edward…Bella needs to get ready , he gave me a small tender kiss and lifted himself with me and my legs around his hips he put me down in front of Alice.

Alice: Let's go Bella

I followed her to her room I had never been in this part of the house. I wanted to see Edward's bedroom so badly but resisted as Alice pulled me to her room.

HOLLY FUCK…. THIS IS YOU'RE ROOM?

Yes Bella it is do you like it….its beautiful I had never seen a room such as Alice , too walls were pure glass. And it had a view the two concrete walls in her room were a turquoise color and In the middle of her bedroom a king size bed, it looked so fluffy and It was so white, she had this beautiful table in a corner with a huge mirror the table full of make up ,Jewelry and hair supplies then she took me two her closet… she opened two large doors… it was like a little personal mal.

Bella…witch would you like to wear , she signaled me to the section were she had all her black dresses there were over 50 dresses.

Anyone is ok Alice… yes ok Bella im sorry

Here this one…she pulled out a simple black dress it had tiny straps and was as long as my knee.

I put it on and laid on her bed… It was so soft.

Alice. Im going downstairs ….ok Bella…I knew if the situation was different she would had force me to let her put make up on me instead she let me leave…

I walked to her and kissed her in the cheek….thanks Alice, You're welcome Bella

I walked down straight to the music room Edward was playing , I walked behind him and kissed his hair. I LOVE YOU

He got up and took my hand: Bella its time to go . I could only nod. As he took toward the car he whispered that he was mine and he would always be there he kissed me and shut the passenger door, we rode quietly I loved his voice but silence was ok. I was ready its time to face what has been faced upon me.

We arrived at the police station, a parade was ready for Chief Swan and his beloved Renee even though they weren't married she was beloved for everyone.

We walked slowly from the police station to the commentary it wasn't far everyone was there my class mates The Cullens, The Blacks, The clearwaters with most the town of Forks it was a beautiful ceremony everything was perfect as I would want it to be I hold Edwards hand tight and thanked him for putting such a lovely Service, no one cried as I asked they just started remorsing and ended up laughing with Charlie and Renee goofy incidents I was happy , they were in a better place and no one would cry everyone would smile and think about all the good That Charlie and Renee. Did.

Daren came up to me he was Charlie's attorney. Bella I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am , and I have to give you this, he handed me a Manila Envelope as I Opened it I knew it was Charlie's will.

_Bella if you're reading this im probably dead , please don't be sad Bella I am in a good place and I will always be watching over you, don't do anything stupid ok Bells…. Nothing that happened is your fault, promise me you won't cry much promise me that you will laugh. I am gone and no longer beside you but always over you, ill be you're annoying guardian angel._

_Bells I left you the house its yours , you can do with it whatever you wish as well as my car that is yours too and all the cash in the bank is yours, you wouldn't think I would have left just like that , I would never,_

_You are my beautiful baby girl even if you don't like being called that. I love you Bells. _

_Your Creepy Father :Charlie Swan_

A tear ran down my face was this really happening Charlie was gone as was my mother, Edward hold me and asked me if I was ok , I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. Yes I'm fine . ill be fine , I said smiling at him I stared and kissed him once softly.

My dark angel was with me and he would never leave and I was forever bounded to him I would never leave his side, I loved him and he loved me I felt a tiny ray of light in my inside maybe just maybe he was the start of a new shining heart.

I had seen Phil earlier he was sad , and said that Renee house was mine I shook my head. No Phil it is yours I have a house its here and ill visit you sometime .

Phil you need to be happy don't tie yourself down because Renee is gone at least not for long you must keep going on with your life.__

The service(celebration) was over , I had no idea what to do , I didn't want to go home, it would feel so empty what could I do...

Bella…yes Edward

You can stay at our house

Are you sure?

Yes Bella im sure

I want to be with you , hold you , hug you, whatever you need im there.

We can just get some cloth from your house

No I don't want to go there Edward..

At least not yet.

Ok then I will go latter alone.

Thank you Edward.

It was sort off late when we got at the Cullens house, we were the last ones to leave the cemmentary.

As we got in it smelled delicious

My stomach was growling, im sorry Bella im so stupid you haven't eaten a thing in the whole day.

Im okay Edward…yes I know but you must eat.

We walked into the kitchen and everyone was there including Rosalie what are they….are they…cooking?

Bella you're home, good we will have dinner soon.

Dinner? …yes we made you lasagna . I hope you like it , Esme said cheerfully.

Sure ….

Ok lets go to the dinning room , dinner is served…

Everyone sat down.. I was confused,,,Edward I thought you guys don't eat. We don't! at least not human food.

Its just a game we play we thought it would cheer you up.

You will eat and see us play.

Ok can I play sure . its word swap. Someone says a word and points to someone they have 2 seconds and it must be a connected word, like forming a phrase and if someone doesn't answer there punishment is to eat some food or take a dare.

Ok…..

Alice: Ill start…..EYE….she pointed at Jasper…Want

Jasper: MIND

Emmet: FUCK

Rosalie: BLOW

Edward : ME

Esme : HOT

Carlies….ermmm ammmm 1,2…POCKET….

Edward: too late Carlise….Hot pocket…what the hell is that ? its some kind of food.

SO FOOD OR DARE….

Food*

EAT EAT EAT EAT…they were all cheering EAT EAT EAT EAT EAT

I saw how Carlise took a big bite of lasagna and almost pucked..

I giggled..

What is so funny Bella? I mean the lasgna Is soo good and Carlise face …priceless.

Carlise: Its good for you Bella not for us…

Uhhh yeah

Ok ill go!

Edward: COCK

Alice: SUCKER

Edward : FUCK

Bella: ME!

Omg did I really just said that out loud, everyone stared at me and started laughing I felt my face get red…did I want Edward to Fuck me..YES I DID.

Alice: Bella" relax we already knew that ok think fast BELLA ..

WHAT?

Alice: MIND

Bella: Blowing

Alice: HOT

Bella: FUCKER

Alice: BIG

Bella: DICK

Alice: PRESS

Bella: Hard

Alice: EDWARD

Bella: FUCK

Edward stared at me : Bella what is Edward Fuck

It meant I wanted him to fuck me and love me over and over but I couldn't tell him that . so I got up my chair and said.

GOODNIGHT…I grabbed Edward's hand and took him with me.

Suddenly I heard: WELCOME BELLA

They all said together as a cheerleading squad and I knew I was home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 As a fire rises

**EPOV**

I stared as a beautiful girl pulled me away from what seemed a family reunion god she was beautiful her name was Bella and it meant beautiful in Spanish… how did I get so lucky?

Wait a second FLASHBACK….Edward FUCK

Bella had said that she wanted me to fuck her I mean she didn't say it , but had she like thought about it

Bella….were are you taking me… I don't know Edward were am I staying

Well Alice made the guest room yours. I saw her frown, had I upset her

Edward… I want to sleep with you

Omg was this possible had she really just said that, i am no human but I am a Man and I had needs . needs I never thought about before knowing Bella. I wanted her so badly I wonder if she is a virgin as am I , if she wasn't I wouldn't care because she was mine now, and what she did in the past didn't matter she was all mine , I would have never even wish for her parents death but they were gone and Bella belonged only to me , she was mine.

Bella….wait here I left her in the staircase making sure she would not see anything I did.

I had no bed in my room due to the fact that I did not sleep , so that had to be change why did I not think of that I ran to my room moving all furniture, I needed a bed…were would I get one? Alice's bed

No deffinetly not who know what has happened there, well everyone know , no way.. OMG BED BED BED….Bella new room bed…I would only borrow it or buy her room a new one later.

Moving it would be easy I took it and placed it in the middle of my room, I filled it with candles and turned on my fireplace so she would be warm.

I went to the staircase Bella sat there just waiting for me .

I said nothing and went to carry her, I took her to my room she gasped.

I laid her on my bed and she got up.

Bella what are you doing? Edward I want to sleep with you tonight but not have sex I know you're not asking me too but tonight I just want to hold you I want to feel you sleep by you surrounded by your hands and your body.

I got up to kiss her, she was so lovely I never expected anything ok that would be a lie but I would give her all the time in the world that she needed.

As I parted my lips for her , she zipped down her dress and let it drop.

Bella… I said I wanted to feel you Edward. She took of her bra and panties .

And crawled to the bed…I could feel myself hard just by seeing her crawl she got under the covers

Edward are you coming? Bella I have too…ill be right back

She took my hand Edward don't be embarrassed I know you are excited I can see that even threw your pants.

FUCK I was fucked she crawled to me as I was standing in front of the bed , she took my shirt off and then my pants I was screwed and embarrassed she pulled my boxers down and out came my hard cock.

What would she think? Would she be I don't know scared..she then kissed my lips.

Edward please get under the sheets with me , I had no power to say no , as I did what she asked

We were both there I was looking at the ceiling when a sudden kiss was placed on my ear.

Edward….what would you do with this if I weren't here. She said suddenly flicking my cock

I would ….errmmm….tell me Edward… I would probably masturbate fuck did I really just said that yes I had I had masturbated at least 20 times since I met Bella… and I couldn't lie I didn't want to lie

Bella just stared…Edward…so do that now?

What~? She wanted me to masturbate in front of her not possible. I couldn't I wouldn't

Bella I can't do that…

Why not ?

Because I don't know I just can't

Fine!

Was she mad seriously mad..

I turned to her and kissed her .Bella I couldn't do that , would you if I asked you? Are you asking me?

Yes ! I mean no! WHAT!

I will do it for you Edward. I only stared… as she got over the covers and got out of bed, I made her mad , man was I an idiot.

I suddenly heard some noise…she was moving a chair

Bella what are you doing?

She placed it in front of the bed. Edward sit!

I got of the bed and sit down, she then grabbed two pillows and placed them in the middle of the bed. She laid down with her feet at my knees and open her legs.

Omg was this happening Bella was laid down legs open with her girl parts were I could see everything she was beautiful and I noticed she was waxed.

Bella I have to ask you something…yes Edward she said in a sexy voice

God that turned me on even more…Bella are you a virgin? A sudden tear came down her cheek

Edward im sorry if I would have known I would meet the guy of my life I would have never had Im so so sorry im sorry Edward she said in tears. I got on top of her and kissed her.

It's ok Bella, you are mine now and that's all that matters you know that, how many Bella?

She just stared…just one Edward … one person

I kissed her passionately….I love you Bella…

I love you too Edward.

I sat back in my chair, and started throbbing myself just by seeing her there Bella stared she suddenly licked her lips and cupped one of her breast that was even more a turn on, she was caressing her belly her small beautiful belly. I started pumping harder she touched her clit and moaned she started to rub herself hard, then she inserted one finger into herself then two and three , man she was amazing. She suddenly stopped an got up I was so close. She walked to me and grabbed my length ,

Bella…… shhhh Edward let me..i have never done this and I would like to.

She pumped my cock up and down she was great, she placed a small kiss on the head of it and took it slowly into her mouth she started sucking , her mouth felt like glory around me she sucked harder and faster I was so close …Bella im gonna …Bella let go…Im gonna….Belllaaaa the next thing I knew I had came, she stared at me and swallowed..

Beats lasagna any day… she has swallowed It Bella was amazing she was the love of my life and this well made her better made her unique Fucking Fan..Tas….Tic

She got up and laid under the covers motioning me to join her as I did… she was dosing off she was tired. I laid beside her , holding her in my arms, I whispered to her ear… I love you Bella.

**BPOV**

BELLA….HEY BELLA WAKE UP WAKE UP…

I open my eyes to see Alice… hey what's up?

Alice was now on top of me…Alice what are you doing?

She kissed me a long wet kiss on the lips….SCORE!

ALICE WHAT THE FUCK?

Suddenly she was jumping up and down in Edwards face he was awake and fully dressed

GODDAM ….Alice get a grip

U see I told you I could kiss Bella and she wouldn't stop me , she took her tongue out at Edward, you forced her , you didn't give her a time to think Alice

What? Edward what's going on and Alice why did you kiss me?

Alice: well Edward was bugging me saying that im a shortie cuz I was looking for you and he is so selfish he wants you all for yourself so I decided to frustrate him by kissing you… haha know you cant kiss Bella cause it would be like kissing me.

Alice! You know I like Edward kissing me…. Ummm sorry Bella I wont do it again

Hahaha you see you Fucking Dwarf she is mine Muahahaha cough* mine!

I walked over to Alice and grabbed her cheeks I gave her a wet kiss at least for 20 seconds and then I walked to Edward and kissed him passionately.

Alice I am yours too…and Edward I am yours. Im both in different ways Alice I am your fiancefriend and Edward I am you girlfriend the love of your life as you are mine.

Alice walked to Edward….TRUCE…? yeah ok they both took there tongues out…

Bella?....Yes Alice?

Maybe you should get dressed.

OMG I was naked.

Were are my clothes?

In your room…. How did they get there Alice?

I took them! And why did you do that? Because they were dirty

Edward was standing beside me and I was covering myself with the sheet cover

Bella can I please please dress you… I stared at Alice…he laughed

Man did I love Alice she rocked I wonder how she would dress me I just wanted her to make me look beautiful so I could stand a chance looking better than Edward yeah like that was possible.

Alice suddenly grabbed me and threw me on her back like I was a potato sack she runned out Edwards room , I was butt naked…

EMMET: NAKED GIRL IN CULLEN HOUSE… he screamed as Alice pass threw him, Jasper laughed his butt off I hade never seen him laugh so hard, NICE BEHIND!!!!!!!!

I was all blushed …ALICE! IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU.

We are here…here were…Its your room

My room , I hope you like it, there I was butt naked staring at my new room it was gorgeous tall ceiling with some sort of fishnet that laid perfectly on top of my bed. The bed had ocean blue covers as I walked to it I stared at my crystal white walls, and of course there had to be a chandelier. There was this tall crystal bookcase containing most of my favorite books…Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer her books were awesome I could really relate to them , with more books that I loved as well . there was a small blue glass table near my bed it had a present on top? I lifted it . it was just a cover box when I picked it up there was an iPod and an iPod stereo the room was huge it had a glass door that took me to a small balcony.

I inspected the room there was so many space as when I saw. Two huge doors.

Go In Bella…

It was my closet. I grabbed a robe as I saw it due to the fact that I was naked, the closet was full of dresses and shorts I was kind of sad It wasn't my type of clothes but as I walked in i saw a beautiful shelf of converse sneakers and beside it like 100 T shirts and like 50 pairs of jeans..

I ran to Alice…Thank you thank you.

She then showed me my Bathroom and left me to change…my bathroom was simple and beautiful a French tub In the middle, a crystal clear shower in a corner a bowl sink. And a turquoise toilet with turquoise towels. My name in cold letters in front of the tub as it said: Bella's

Before I took a shower i took a last look at my room and saw something small on the bed.

To Bella love Edward… I opened the small box as I saw a beautiful necklace it was long silver and it had the strangest pendant it was a small boy and girl kissing inside of an apple.

Because the best apples are on top of the tree. I have climbed all my way and claimed the love of my life.

I took a quick bath and changed into jeans and a t-shirt I turned on my ipod, and relaxed in my new room.

Soon I will have to go home …soon but I don't want too.

**EPOV**

What the hell was Alice problems…of course Bella is mine and only mine, no but Alice had to butt in, it was morning and I thought Bella my be hungry so I went downstairs to make her something .

Alice was already cooking…Beat you brother

Alice that's my job I wanted to make Bella breakfast. Ok Edward ill just throw this out so you can make it yourself…don't throw it out Alice.

Ill just forget it , next time just butt out , BELLA IS MINE..

Hey she is mine too.,,,no she is not

Esme: Edward she is not yours or Alice's she is not a toy you know

I know that but im in love with her and she is with me so she is mine!

I kiss her , her kisses are mine I hug her her hugs are mine.

Alice had me pissed she had kissed Bella and I wasn't going to forget that.

I kissed her too Edward…so technically her kisses are mine too.

And you will never ever kiss her again!

Wanna bet?

Alice started running like crazy up the stairs I was faster than her but since she saw the future she always dodge me. She got into my room and got on top of Bella. I couldn't grab her she would wake up Bella.

_ALICE ….get of now…alice im dead serious…if you don't_

_If I don't what Edward_

_Hey Bella wake up Bella wakkkkeee up_

_Alllllliiiiiiicccccee…._

_Shit she was awake, she barely opened her eyes and Alice kissed her._

Alice started bouncing in front of me…

YOU SEE HAHAHAHAHAH!

Alice What the fuck? Bella asked

And so she told her everything..

Bella got up and gave Alice what seemed like a fuckingtoolongpassionatekiss

What the fuck! Was all I could think

And then she came to me I wanted to step back since she had just kiss my sister but I could never back away from her.

Alice I am yours too…and Edward I am yours. Im both in different ways Alice I am your fiancefriend and Edward I am you girlfriend the love of your life as you are mine.

Alice offered me a Truce so I expected.

Alice: Bella shouldn't you get dressed? She had taken her cloth

Next thing I knew Alice took Bella and started running I heard Emmet scream : NAKED GIRL IN CULLEN HOUSE, followed by Jasper saying…NICE BEHIND!

There was the love of my life showing everyone her bare naked ass.

**Well I hope you like it so far, I like messing around with Alice she is just so like that, and Bella totally connects with Stephanie Meyers Book I will be posting soon the picture of Bella's pendant.**

**So REVIEW…FAV….HOPE YOU LIKE. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Unforgettable Chapter 11

_**EPOV**_

Alice had taken Bella for at least an hour now , What is she up to ?

"Alice!".. I screamed threw the house

"What's up Ed?

"Were is Bella?"

"She is in her room" were else would she be?"

I walked to Bella new room and knocked the door  
I could hear her laughing her ass off " Bella" "hey Bella" "can I come in?"

I heard her giggle " NO! NO! GET OFF GET OFF! THAT TICKLES!"

I decided to barge in just to see Emmet on top of her apparently killing her of laughter

He covered her mouth

"hey eddy" " this is not what it looks like Bella did Most definitely not give me a blow job or twist my nipples"

Emmet! " hand..s….o…fff

"Hey Edward " she smiled at me laying with her stomach on the bed and Emmet now sitting on her ass. They were taunting me

"what can I do for you?"

"Bella" why is Emmet on top of you?

"Emmet" why are you on top of me?...she was bugging me

"BELLA"…"EMMET"…."EDWARD" they both said in unison

Ok I was officially getting mad

"Dude..relax , I just came because I need Bella's breast measurement"

"You need what!? ".. "You heard me! So I came to measure her, I hope you not mad Rose isn't"

"Like hell she is"

Bella just giggled "Bella I expected more from you"

Bella I expected more from you she mocked me

Bella! Ok ok , he came to ask what size of shirt I was , and I told him small and he said " you're boobs won't fit in a small"

And I was like yes they will "and he was like no they won't"

So then I was like why do yours get in your way?... and I nipple twisted them

So he was like "you will pay for that"

And I started running and we ended up like you found us

"Ok" but why is he still on top of you?

MMM…good point

We both looked at him

All right ill get off of Bella. He suddenly swoosh her over and she was on top of him sitting in his lap.

"Now this is how I like it , I can see whatever you do Bella!"

She blushed

"ohhh don't be shy" Emmet grinned

Emmet "GET OUT!"

He got up and took Bella in his hands under her arms like she is some kind of doll and he brought her to me.

"Here" as I stretched my arms out He screamed "NOT" and started running with Bella

**BPOV **

I felt like I was suddenly flying my fit did not hit the ground and neither did my hands " awesome" I thought to myself, I couldn't stop laughing I have not laughed I mean seriously since what happened but now I felt good.

"Hold on Bella"

"Emmet he is going to catch you" "no he won't" " yeah he will"

"Hey just remember I am human I do break ok and I want to get out of this complete ok?"

"Yeah don't worry Bella"

I heard someone following us

"Emmet! " Edward was almost growiling

"Give me Bella!"

"No!" she is mine too…" no she is not!!" … how is it than Alice can make out with her and I can't?

"Alice is Alice"

"Good one Edward" " and …Emmet is Emmet"

I'm going to catch you ! and rip you apart!

" oh come on Edward be cool"

In all the boys dialogue I just saw blurry images as Emmet was running … 15 minutes latter I felt sick

"Emmet" I'm dizzy could we stop for now I thing I laughed way too much

"Ok"

As we stop Edward caught up with us "GIVE UP!"

"HELL NO!" "But Bella is dizzy so I call it a Time out"

Edward was just staring at me" Baby are you alright?"…yeah I'm good I'm just and then my stomach growled

DUDE! "We forgot to feed the HUMAN" Emmet was laughing so hard

Shut up Emmet! Edward growled

I pulled on Edwards Jacket, stop fighting and get me some food

Ok" we have bears, goats, deer's "which would you like?"

Now Edward was bugging me! "Great fucking great"

Don't get mad baby ill get you some breakfast "come on let's go"

I put my legs around him my chest against his

"now that's a good position" Emmet smirked

Edward just said "Yes it is" and he took off

**EPOV**

I took Bella back to the house quick as possible

As we entered Esme came flying to us…."Morning Sweat Bella"

Hey Esme " how are you?"…"im great" I was just cooking something for you . come on breakfast is ready.

I sat down beside her just staring Man could she eat, how in the world it fit that small stomach I had no idea at all but it did.

I stared at her as I saw the last muffin in a plate I handed it to her

I can't Edward "I'm full"

Yeah right Bella! You ate all of it what is one more muffin? ….Edward im gonna get fat!

All I did was grin at her, she would never get fat from the time I have seen her, the girl could probably eat a freaking cow and not get fat.

I stared at her and whispered in her ear… don't worry I know a good way to burn calories

What?

Bella have you heard of the "sex diet?"

She immediately turned Red she looked so freaking hot I could take her on right know but I wanted to transform her first before we had real sex. I mean full force Sex!

She leaned towards me and motion me to give her my ear she whispered…" you know Edward that is a good diet and I have gained a few thousand calories and I would like to start my work out right away….i was breathless not that I needed to breath but I was . I was about to pull away when she took my earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it….. and there I stood hard as a rock.

**APOV**

After leaving Bella in her bedroom to do as she wished I decided to head back to my bed and sleep some more, did I actually sleep? No I did not we don't need to sleep but we can dose of and shut or minds but sleep like a human no! I loved being in bed just laying on soft Egyptian cotton and some space special mattress and I loved it even more when I had the love of my life in my arms.

So as I was about to get in my bed I felt someone tug me in…ahhh!  
Alice "could you please not scream?"… sorry Japer but don't pull me I always scream…yeah I know that Alice

So ….what have you been up to ?....well Jaz I went to wake up Bella and Show her the room I made for her …she loved it

And why was Edward screaming?....ahh that's because I kissed Bella and told him "she was mine too"

KISS HER HOW ALICE?

You know like …kiss her kiss her….Alice? …cough* I made cough* out with her cough*

Alice!.......  
I'm sorry I'm not going to do it again I just like bugging Edward IM SO SO SORRY….IM VERY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME

Alice I am not mad because you kissed her…."your not?"  
no..I am mad because you did not invite me to watch!

All I could do is stare …that's why he was mad? I had no idea what to say ….so you wanted to see me kiss Bella?

Why…. Really? …Yes that would be Fucking Hot!....girl on girl ….the only thing that came to my head was " is he serious?"

So I decided to taunt him a little….

So let me see if I understand Jasper you want me to kiss Bella and see it

YES!

And that's it? Only that?

I sat on his lap. Or do you want me to kiss Bella and bite her and play with her hair , have her rip my close off and let her eat my very very wet pussy and finger me until I explode while you watch and then have her use a vibrator on me and then scissor me up?

That was all it took I could see it in his eyes and feel him under me ….he was solid hard!

Ali…ce…he tried to speak …I started humping him… yes jasper?

Can I ask you something ?....yes you may?

Can I like totally FUCK YOU?

You absolutely Fucking May YES!

He threw me to my back as he laid on top of me.

Alice " what are you doing to me?"

This is how you make me feel….he took my hand and slid it down his pants making me grab his smooth clean shaft swirl up and down to the tip.

"mmmm" that feels good Alice …don't stop…hmmm yes

I turned us around and started kissing his lips, our lips felt perfectly together as if we were meant for each other many people could ask how I found Jasper the only reason and answer could be "fate" yes he was mine and I was his.

I kissed him passionately opening my mouth a little as an invitation of his tongue as he happily accepted. His tongue swirled with mine in mind blowing ways. I could not even imagine well I could but nothing beats dreams more than reality .

as I kissed him with all my force he parted me to take a breath…

Ali…ce.. I love you…. I love you to jasper

Man is it hot in here … I think I'm wearing to much clothes don't you think Jasper?

His eyes were shining lust everywhere he understood what I meant he sat up with me on his lap and unbutton my shirt.. on e button…two….three…and then he was stuck …

Alice your shirt is so freakishly hot but a turn of to take off….you and the couture those buttons are huge and hard to take off!

I couldn't help but giggle…let me

5 minutes later …nothing I couldn't take them off…wtf!

Alice…hold on Japser…I can do it….Alice?....a minute

Alice enough!...shit he was angry well..no not angry he was horny as hell

I saw the evilness in his eyes…don't you dare Jasper ….don't GET AWAY GET AWAY…

And then it happened my shirt parted in two he had ripped it off…

JASPER YOU MOTHER F….."MMMM"….THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT …."AGHHH" "MMMMM"….JASPER….don't stop!

The evil man knew I couldn't stand him as soon as he ripped my shirt he started to suck on my right nipple .. god was he good at that.

Alice are you mad?....gracious no just don't stop! He started slipping down my pants he turned us around and had me on my back he took my pants off with my panties as well. There I was naked at all mercy.

**JPOV**

Man was I lucky not only did I have the hottest girl ever….but I also had THE KINKIEST GIRL EVER

Here I am kneeled on my bed watching Alice completely naked she was gorgeous, spiky hair silk skin great humor bubbly gracious lips captive eyes, and great Sexual Appetite…yeah I would like to believe this is my personal heaven if one exist for me this was it.

Jasper…. Yes Alice?

Could you stop staring at me and satisfies me instead.

And with that simple sentence I got even hotter.

Yes my dear love…

I took my shirt off and moved Alice up a bit and position myself to have my sweet delicious meal of the day.

I took my tongue and licked her clit that made her jump , i kissed and licked her inner thigh I loved doing that it always frustrated her that I bugged her and did not continue…I was a tease.

Jasper…please… stop teasing me

I took both my hands and rubbed her stomach while I liked her clit again… she tasted so good , I took one of my hands and placed it on top of her heat patting her down..

"mmm" Jasper that feels so good… I inserted one finger…"aghhh yes" another one….don't stop. Don't stop ! "arghhh" as I was about to insert the third one , I heard the door swing open Alice immediately threw the big quilt on top of her and me covering us , but who ever entered knew I was there duh!

EMMET CAN'T YOU FUCKING KNOCK!

ALICE CAN'T YOU FUCKING LOCK!

What do you want Emmet?

Alice I want to discuss something with you…well im kind off busy

Yeah I can see your feeding your man.

I could not help it but laugh….

So there he was and he was going nowhere from what I heard until he told Alice what he wanted.

And I really didn't give a fuck! We weren't really family. So I decided to continue even though he was here.

Emmet say what you going to say fa…ss…."mmmm" "ahhh" yes I had done it ladies and gentlemen the third finger

Jasper! ….wait!..."mmm"

Jesus…can't you wait till I leave the room!

Emmet …tell me what you want QUICK!

Alice I want to … another moan escaped her ""mmmmm"" yes Jasper don't stop! "yes" ahhh" I was pumping her nice and firmly while I liked her clit.

Emmet?

Yeah I wanted to give Bella a welcome present from all of us…

Emmet…I "mmm" I already gave her one.

So what else do you want?

Well Al…with you making all those noises I want to FUCK!

Did he really just said that!? I didn't care as I continued to satisfy my love I stroke harder, I removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue moving in circles I could fell her trembling with satisfaction.

Emmet! She screamed! But it did not come out as a anger scream it came out as FUCK I AM SO FUCKING COMING!

Alice….can't you wait?

Its Jasper not me!

Jazzz….

"MMMM" NO Emmet I can not stop she feels so fucking good and tastes so hot and nice I could never stop and I don't care if you are here.

Jasper! "mmm" "yes" im coming! Ahhh "yes" "yes" mmmmm….Jaaazzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**EmmetPOV**

I only staid in Alice room because I needed to speak with her , I did not think she would continue or Jasper would while I was there but he did and I could not move I just stared at Alice face her body was completely covered as was Jasper's all I could see was his bobbing head under the quilt.

Emmet! Are you ok?

Yeah Alice im okay!

What did you want?

Never mind I got to go!

Wait…it wasen't my fault it was Jasper . I say him climb up and take his head out of the quilt and grin at me as he licked his lips…FUCKING DELICIOUS!

JASPER!

Sorry dude you came in wrong time..so what's up?

Nothing never mind im leaving…ohh man don't be mad

Im not

I got up of the chair and Jasper laughed

DUDE!

WHAT!?

TOTALL BONNER!

Its your fault for making Alice scream like that especially when she was going to scream Emmet so I could get out she fucking screamed it like she was coming on me!

Emmet! Don't speak that way about Alice!

Relax…I just got a little turned on

A little!?

Dude that thing is going to come out and speak

Alice just giggled…Stop it Jasper ! seriously!

Im sorry I know you don't like Alice that way you just got trapped in her …OHH YES FUCK ME SCREAM

Jasper! Alice screamed

I walked over to Alice and gave her a soft kiss in the lips….You know if you ever get bored of Jasper you can come get me.

EMMET! …Jasper grawled….

Ok that's my exit…BYE…

I ran out if there before my eternal life could be in danger….

Ok so decided to turn on some things lol….so everyone likes to kiss everyone…ohh come on kissing is not like fucking so let me know what you think… I apologize for sign problems I'm not very good at writing especially with exclamation marks and so what


End file.
